Pesadillas
by Kanda Chii
Summary: 35 años antes de que Wisely despertara de nuevo. ¿Cómo fue ese momento cuando dejó de existir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pesadillas**_

_Pensamientos incoherentes. Creencias que llevan al error. La existencia del no pensamiento; los humanos, siempre han podido pensar, pero ninguno lleva la razón en ellos. ¿Cómo lo sé? Yo también fui humano, yo también fue incoherente, también estuve perdido en esas sombras, en esas tinieblas hasta que desperté, y el poder de poder leer los pensamientos creció en mi._

_Por suerte me convertí en un Noé, y no era el único, pero me sentía bastante superior sobre algunos, pero evidentemente no sobre el Conde, ya que sus pensamientos eran perturbadores, asombrosamente vanguardista e imposibles de comprender para mi, por eso le tenía respeto._

Wisely siempre era distante con todos menos con Road, y esto se debía a que esta le comprendía bastante bien, pero no del todo. Ella nunca llegó a comprender el secreto que guardaba, porque siempre era tan reservado y miraba con recelo, y nunca lo llegaría a comprender del todo. Siempre que hablaba con él se mostraba distante sobre todo desde que había visto al catorceavo.

Y eso ocurría exactamente ahora. Road estaba hablando tranquilamente con Wisely cuando de repente había entrado el catorceavo en la sala. Este había sonreído y se había alejado, saliendo por otra puerta, y el quinto no había duda en seguirlo tras dedicarle una disculpa y una leve sonrisa a Road, que le miraba seria.

Wisely entró en la sala y se cerró la puerta inmediatamente tras él. Notó que le acorralaban, pero no necesitaba mirarle a la cara para saber que era él. Le miró a los ojos y recibió una siniestra sonrisa de respuesta a su saludo no pronunciado. Siempre era así con él, desde que le había descubierto mirando sus pensamientos. Desde ese día, los pensamientos del 14 se habían vuestro siniestros e incomprensibles, pero con lo que había mirada tenía suficiente para averiguar sus planes.

-No deberías espiarme Wisely-susurró el otro acercándose a su oreja.

-Sabes mi opinión sobre lo que planeas, y mis esperanzas sobre ello-contestó muy serio el acorralado.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora…

Wisely se sonrojó cuando sintió que le mordía la oreja y que sus manos rozaban indecentemente su cuerpo. Claro que sabía que el catorceavo jugaba con él en esos momentos, que se aprovechaba de los sentimientos. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que no podía huir de él aunque se lo propusiese, porque el problema erradicaba en que no deseaba huir de él.

-Tan predecible Wis-susurró y le besó con lentitud, sonriendo interiormente cuando notó que su beso era correspondido. Pegó más su cuerpo al de él y lamió sus labios, observando su sonrojo- Mañana….ven conmigo a un sitio…

Wisely investigó un poco su mente para poder averiguar a dónde quería ir, pero solo consiguió perturbarse con pensamientos tan banales e irregulares así que se limitó a asentir y a corresponder el demandante beso comenzado por el otro. Sabía que cualquier día de estos llevaría a cabo su plan.

Siempre había notado la hostilidad que expresaba hacia el Conde. Y que estaba planeando algo contra él, pero no sabía el qué exactamente, y aún no podía decírselo al Conde porque no estaba completamente seguro, y tenía la vaga esperanza de que no lo hiciera al final.

Notó como su acompañante comenzó a besar su cuello y sus manos se metían por debajo de la ropa. No trató de pararlo, pues sabía perfectamente que no podría, y para qué negarlo, él también deseaba irracionalmente ser arrastrado por esa oscuridad, pero algo detuvo a ambos. Wisely captó los pensamientos del Conde y notó como el decimocuarto le mordía con ira el cuello. Cerró un ojo y dejó escapar un leve quejido. Se separó de él y miró a Wisely a los ojos sonriendo.

-Nos vemos mañana-sonrió y desapareció entre las sombras.

De nuevo le había perturbado por completo. Suspiró y salió de ese cuarto, observando al Conde jugar con Road. Ni los saludó y se dirigió a su habitación en completo silencio, desconectando su mente de las demás. Cerró los ojos mientras daba unos pasos y se chocó con alguien. Los abrió y alzó su vista viendo al segundo. Tryde le mira con su cara de siempre.

-¿Estás bien Wisely?-le preguntó. Este le sonrió-Tienes mal aspecto…

-Claro que estoy bien…solo tengo sueño…Vuestros pensamientos son cansinos…

Básicamente le huyó mientras le Juez le miraba serio, notando que algo pasaba, y que si Wisely se lo callaba no debía ser para nada bueno. El quinto se encerró en su habitación, demasiado confuso como para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Suspiró y se acostó sobre su cama cerrando los ojos.

Mientras dormía sentía que le faltaba el aire, y por lo tanto despertó abriendo los ojos, observando sorprendido cómo la sonrisa del decimocuarto era lo único que podía ver. Sentía que sus manos le asfixiaban, no le dejaban respirar. Llevó sus manos hacia estas tratando de soltarse, de que aflojara el agarre, pero solo conseguía perder el poco aire que habían en sus pulmones. Perdía el conocimiento, todo se volvía más confuso, más oscuro…

De pronto abrió los ojos jadeando, llevándose la mano al cuello, observando que estaba solo, y que la luz entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Se preguntó internamente si había sido un sueño, o realmente había pasado. Pero estaba vivo, y no había nadie cerca. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se sorprendió al notar que estaba húmeda. Se miró la mano y observó unas gotas de sangre. El ojo de su frente sangraba, y por ello le dolía la cabeza. Suspiró y comenzó a vestirse, tras limpiarse la sangre, ya que debía acudir a la cita con el otro Noé.

Salió de su cuarto y justo Tryde pasaba por el pasillo. Ambos se pararon y se miraron. Wisely se le acercó y lo abrazó para que se calmase, ya que aún debía pensar que se encontraba mal por cómo lo vio ayer. Pero dicho abrazo no calmó en absoluto al segundo que le acarició el pelo lentamente.

-Debo irme he de hacer algo-le sonrió el albino y le besó levemente en los labios separándose.

Tryde tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando observó que el otro se marchaba lentamente. No sabía por qué, pero, tenía la sensación de que había ido con el decimocuarto, y las marcas en su cuello no eran una buena señal.

Wisely llegó al sitio que le había dicho el 14 un poco tarde, pero este le había recibido sonriendo. No tenía idea de por qué estaban en una calle cualquiera de una ciudad humana. Pero tampoco le dio tiempo a preguntárselo, ya que el otro comenzó a caminar. De pronto se encontraron en un callejón oscuro donde no había nada. Wisely trató de sondear los pensamientos del toro, pero se encontró con un imponente muro.

Sin esperarlo, tampoco se vio empotrado contra el muro. Sintió como sus labios eran tomados por el catorce y le correspondió con la misma brusquedad. Cuando se separó de él unos metros sintió anhelo y le miró serio.

-Wisely…ya que en casa no podemos tener intimidad… Te he traído aquí-el nombrado se sonrojo y se acercó un poco- Wis…

Vio su sonrisa y se dejó besar de nuevo. Abrió mucho los ojos y su grito quedó ahogado en los labios del otro Noé. La mano del catorceavo había atravesado su espalda y apretaba su corazón. Separó sus labios y le miró sonriendo. Wisely sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él.

Notó como se separó y cayó de rodillas mientras la sangre invadía su boca y salía entre sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Sus fuerzas le abandonaron cayendo al suelo con los ojos abiertos, ya sin vida… Lo último que se oyó en el callejón fueron unos pasos tranquilos alejarse.


	2. Chapter 2

La muerte de Wisely, como pronto sabrían los demás Noé, sería la primera de varias, incluida la del 14. Pero estas bajas no serían la causa del final de la estirpe, y del final del deseo del Conde, no eran los primero s que morían, y esto lo sabía, pero también sabía que no serían los últimos.

**Cap 187 del manga. (aquí está descrita un poco la situación, y si los personajes no me pertenecen esto mucho menos xD)**

Londres 2:53 AM

Un indigente se retuerce en el paso de un puente, mientras dos policías caminan hacia él por los gritos que este emite. Tiene el cabello castaño y va vestido con harapos rasgados, ya que se nota que vive en la calle. Los policías le miran sin saber qué hacer ante sus gritos.

-¡Duele mucho!-gritó el castaño cayendo de rodillas.

-Ey mira-comentó uno de los oficiales.

-Déjalo solo. Los indigentes harían cualquier cosa por comida. Ya lo sabes…-en ese momento el vagabundo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo- vaya…

Ambos agentes de la ley se acercaron para poder ver como estaba y si realmente estaba tan mal o solo era una simple treta para conseguir comida, comprobaron con asombro que no. Para cuando se dieron ya era demasiado tarde, aquel joven tenía tres ojos más en la frente, y estos sangraban con abundancia, pero esto no era lo único que se volvía surrealista en esos momentos... Su cabello, antes castaño, se convertía poco a poco en blanco, y su piel tomaba un tono más moreno por segundos. Había dejado de gritar, pero también los policías habían dejado de respirar en ese momento. La sangre de las cabezas de estos salpicó la cara de Wisely…

-Sus pensamientos son molestos-susurró mientras se llevaba un dedo a la cara y observaba regocijándose, como esos dos cuerpos sin vidas, e irreconocibles caían al suelo.

A los segundos, el quinto Noé abandonó tanto la escena del crimen y de su reencarnación, como Londres. Todos los Noés habían despertado menos uno.

**(A partir de aquí surge de mi imaginación….quizás…)**

Tras la reunión en la que pudo observar a toda su familia, y sí, molestar un poco a Tykki, había salido de ese extraño lugar sin dar más explicaciones. El conde quería realizar un ataque a los exorcistas, pero Wisely aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de prepararse. Notó a alguien detrás de él y se volteó para comprobar que era Tryde. Desde que había llegado había notado el desconcierto en él, ya que el pelinegro no tenía los recuerdos de hace treintaicinco años atrás.

-¿Sientes que me conoces no es así?-susurró el quinto obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo del otro-Es verdad.

Wisely se acercó, y para el desconcierto del otro se le abrazó al cuello. El peliblanco acercó su boca al oído del otro, y se quedó un rato así, sin decir absolutamente nada, ya que realmente le había echado de menos, aunque el otro no tenía ni idea de ello. Finalmente Tryde acabó acercando a Wisely hacía él.

-Debo irme, hay algo que debo comprobar-una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ya que recordó la vez anterior, en cambio el otro tuvo un leve escalofrío sin saber por qué-Tranquilo, Tryde, llegaré a tiempo para jugar con los exorcistas un rato-de nuevo le besó levemente en los labios, pero esta vez se quedó un rato más entre sus brazos para observa su expresión.

No le hacía falta leer su mente, ni ser adivino, su expresión, aunque no recordase nada, decía: cuidado. Lo tendría bastante en cuenta, pero necesitaba saber, ya que el Conde empezó con sus pensamientos abstractos cuando se lo preguntó.

Se separó y se volteó sin más explicación, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde comenzar a buscar, aunque las nuevas memorias de Road le habían ayudado bastante. Puede que ella no lo notase, pero Wisely llevaba demasiado tiempo junto a él, y estaba claro a quién estaba buscando, al 14th.

No le resultó muy difícil colarse en el antigua arca, cuando puedes leer los pensamientos descubres muy rápido las cosas. Caminaba buscando a alguien, Allen Walker según los pensamientos de la novena, sentía mucho que ese exorcista le gustase a ella, pero ese individuo escondía algo más importante para Wisely.

Paró de caminar cuando escuchó a alguien tocando el piano. Se podría decir que un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda, pero no vaciló, se dirigió a la sala, no muy sorprendido de ver a su objetivo ahí, pero Wisely no miraba al humano que estaba tocando el piano, sino al reflejo de este en una ventana. Dicho reflejo le miró y sonrió. Le había encontrado, ahora solo debía esperar a que saliese para… supuestamente hablar.

Allen no tardó mucho en perder la consciencia y hacer ruido con el piano. Cuando el cuerpo se levantó, la cara inocente de aquel muchacho se había esfumado. Se acercó lentamente, observándole y cómo no sonriendo. Wisely le analizaba de nuevo, buscando las posibles ventajas, y ni siquiera se atrevía a leer su mente.

-Wis… ¿cuánto hace? Te veo muy cambiado-sonrió y se fue acercando, pero el nombrado no vaciló y se quedó en su lugar.

-Treinta y cinco años exactamente desde que tú me mataste, catorceavo-le miró fijamente, sin rabia, más bien sin ningún sentimiento.

-Muy mal, ¿tanto tiempo y aún me tiene rencor?-se acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-¿te duele?-el otro Noé dejó de sonreír algo impactado-La inocencia debe doler… Tu parte Noé debe odiar su existencia-

De pronto el 14th agarró el cuello de Wisely y lo acorraló contra la pared, esta vez sin sonreír, este acto le dio la razón a Wisely que le sonrió. Esto pareció que enojó más al otro que apretó con fuerza, pero esta vez Wisely no se dejaría caer.

-Sí…Duele… esta maldita inocencia, me amarga que corra por mis venas y que esté hasta en mi corazón Wisely… Ojalá pudieses sentir este dolor-apretó más su cuello pero luego le soltó-pero no has venido a hablar de eso verdad-acarició levemente su rostro.

-Ya he acabado con lo que venía a hacer, traidor…

-¿Sabes una cosa, Wisely?-el otro emitió una sonrisa que al nombrado no le gustó para nada-Esta inocencia tampoco es que sea tan mala…

Cuando el quinto se dio cuenta, estaba atado por una especie de cosas blancas, pero no podía determinar qué era hasta que se dio cuenta, la inocencia de Allen Walker.

-También es divertido, ¿no?-susurró con esa cínica sonrisa adornando su rostro.


End file.
